Consolation Prize (EV)
by TheExtraordinaryScientist
Summary: Someone come back to Brennan's life while Booth is with Hannah. Angst/Drama/Romance- B
1. Chapter 1

**_So guys, you already know that I'm brazilian so give it a try... _**

* * *

_"-I do not want to have regrets. - She said, crying._

_-I'm with somebody, Hannah is not a consolation prize, and love her._

_-I missed my chance ... "_

"No, no" she spoke when she was dreaming or rather having a nightmare.

"Tempe-Hey, wake up," he said, she opened her blue eyes which were full of tears and met his gaze. Her lover, the person who is giving her support since a week after the rainy day. Her secret lover. "I'm here, it's okay."

"Hey, sorry I woked you." She said in a very low tone.

"Hey, my love, that's why I'm here for"- He smiled and gave her a soft kiss on her lips.

"Thank you. Really." She said getting on top of him.

"Don't thank me" He said, they kissed, and they had a night of love.

**_oOo_**

Brennan reached Jeffersonian with a delay of one hour. Soon she entered in the lab she was being interrogated by Angela.

"So ... who is he?"

"Good morning, Angela. " Ignoring the question Brennan said walking towards her office.

"Good morning, sweetie. But now ... who is he?"

"I don't know what that means"

"Does that mean I want to know who is the guy you're sleeping with"Said Angela while Brennan was wearing the jacket.

"Haha, why would I be sleeping with someone?"

"Honey, you're smiling, and is delayed an hour."

"That does not mean that ..."

"Brenn-! Just say his name!"

"Whose name?" Both turned to the door, to see the figure of the sexiest FBI agent.

Angela speaks quickly:

"The name of the technician who repaired Brennan's TV."

Booth began to laugh loudly. Angela looked at Brennan who was staring at the floor.

"Booth, why are you laughing?"

"Bones does not have a tv. If you do not want to tell me, okay." He replied.

"You only came to visit me, or ..."

"I ... we need to talk."

"I know."

**_oOo_**

He lies down besides her in the bed, smiling. And pleased, of course.

"Remind me to never leave you." he said kissing the top of her head.

"Sure." She said smiling.

After the conversation she had with Booth, she went home. Ended up having a crazy night of pure sex. She did not fight with Booth, but the conversation has clarified many things.

_"- How are you?- He asked._

_- I'm fine, you know? Better than I expected. - She said, looking into his eyes._

_-I wanted you to know I never meant to hurt you. But I really love Hannah now._

_-I know, I'll adapt. I'll move on. "_

She came out of her thoughts when her lover touched her, trying to get her attention.

"Earth to Tempe! "He said smiling.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about one thing."

"It's okay. It's just that I have to go. Tomorrow will be a looong day."

"Sure. Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course, as you want."

"Why did you come back?"

"Because I saw that I had left you behind."

* * *

_**Curious to know who is Brennan's secret lover? Tell me about it in reviews, so I can give a continuation...**_

_**Kisses**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Guys, Thank's so much for... you know... give it a try... Thank's..._**

**_mariabones,_**

**_ phoebesanderss,_**

**_ brightersunshine,_**

**_ meg,_**

**_ lolopayne99,_**

**_ semprece86, _**

**_cook2,_**

**_ FaithinBones,_**

**_ butterfly-angel112,_**

**_ guest,_**

**_ xoforensicsxo1313_**

**_, bblover228, _**

**_guest²_**

**_Hope you like!_**

* * *

_"Because I saw that I had left you behind."_

_**.**_

_**..**_

_**.**_

_****_

"Do you regret?"

"Every day. " He said kissing her "But I really gotta go."

"Hm ... why?"

"Because you want me to, remember? protecting your individuality?"

"Jared ... I want you to stay" she said, looking into his eyes.

"Woa! You. .. Are you serious?"

"Yes. I want you to stay." He grinned from ear-to-ear.

"This means that now ... what we have ... is serious?"

"I do not know if I'm ready already. But I want to try."

"Tempe, I love you." She did not answer.

"Jared, you have not told me what happened to Padme." Said Brennan, changing the conversation "Last time I saw you, you were so happy"

"What can I say? Seeley was right. That didn't work."

"She ..."

"She is gone." Completed Him "Let's make a game?"

"How? " She spoke intrigued.

"I ask a question and you respond with sincerity, and the same for me"

"Seems cool"

"Yeah, I start , since I gave the idea ... Dated someone while I was away?"

"No. You slept with someone while you were with Padme?"

"No, I'm faithful. Yeah, I want to change the rules."

"What? You can not change the rules after already beginning."

"But I'm going to change anyway! haha" he said, smiling and kissing the top of her head. "It will be like this: I do several questions, and you have to respond quickly."

"Ok"

"Why did you went to Indonesia?"

"Because of Booth."

"Ok. You still mad at me?"

"No."

"Have you ever thought about dating me?"

"Honestly? No."

"When did Seeley broke your heart?"

"Three weeks ago." She finished speaking and stared, she had just said that?" It can not be-I mean ... err ... I do not ... how you did it?"

"There is a study that says that when you make a sequence of questions at a fast speed, it automatically turns answering."

"Jared, I do not want you to think I'm with you because ..."

"I do not think that, ok? I knew something was wrong, since the first day we got together, but I'll make you forget it. I promise."

"Thank you for supporting me."

"You're very welcome" - He kissed her again.

**_oOo_**

"Sweetie, I swear I tried to give you space. But that was the maximum I could. Now, who is he?" Spoke Angela entering in Brennan's office. She was concentrated in a book just lifted her head, looked at Angela and sighed.

"Angie ... stop."

"This is because of Booth, is not it? Look dear, just forget it, I know it's hard but ..."

"Jared."

"You have to move on and ... What? Temperance Brennan! What you just said?"

"Jared. That's who I'm sleeping with."

"Brenn, you lost the judgment of the right? He is Booth's brother . This is ... Uff ..." Brennan would respond when ...

"Angie! This alright? I hear you scream. The baby okay? Are you feeling anything? "Hodgins desperate entered in the room.

"No. Only I did not expect to hear something."

"What?" Hodgins asked.

"That Brennan is sleeping with Jared."

"Angela!"

"Woaaa! Wait , Jared, like ... Booth's brother? Wow!" Hodgins was shocked.

"Stop it! ok? This is nothing extraordinary"

"Ok - are you kidding right, Brenn? It is totally Extraordinary"

"Angie, I really ... "Brennan was interrupted by the phone ringing.

"I'm going." she hung up and turned to Angela and Hodgins. "We have a case. Gotta go. No word of what happened here, understand?"

"Okay, but do not think this conversation is over! " Said Angela.

And Brennan left.

* * *

Reviews, please? ^^


	3. Chapter 3

**_Guest  
_**_Everybody thinks about Sully! hahahaha I've tryed to do something different._**_  
Cynthia  
_**_Jared! hahaha Thank's for reading! _**_  
Guest2  
_**_Yeah, I actually like Jared, he is fin_**_e.  
pampilot67  
_**_Thanks for undestand that my english sucks! _**_  
Twisted Musalih  
_**_here's more! _**_  
guest3  
_**_Booth's going crazy! _**__**

xoforensicsxo1313  
_Strong! Of course! _**_  
Guest4  
_**_So, yeah, it's hard to believe, but I think Booth have to undestand. Brennan was alone, and there was Jared. Anyway, thanks for reading! _**_  
someonetookMe  
_**_Here is more! _**_  
mariabones  
_**_It's not Angela, But I think you gonna like it! _**_  
Dancerjedi  
_**_Thanks so much! Here te update! _**_  
cook2  
_**_You're welcome, I'm done with Sully! But sorry, B&B is gona happen in that fic, I just love to play with them! But please, keep reading! _**_  
FaithinBones  
_**_So, Yeah! Jerhad I'll drive Booth crazy! _**__**

And Please "Guests 1,2,3 and 4" put your name! So... Here is more! Hope you guys like it! 

* * *

Brennan left the Jeffersonian and went straight to the crime scene. Halfway her cell phone rang.

"Brennan." attended without seeing who it was.

"Hi beautiful. I just called to hear your voice. " She smiled at Jared's voice.

"Hi Jared, then?"

"I got the job! You know, no big deal, but it's a start. A security company is even more work office"

"Good! I am very happy!"

"I'm doing this for you ..."

"No Jared, you're doing it for yourself."

"But if I weren't you, I would not be willing to change."

"Thank you ... "She said "I gotta go, lunch at Dinner?"

"Undoubtedly. " And hung up.

When he arrived at the scene, she found Booth leaning against his SUV. They had not spoken since the conversation in his office. She parked and walked to the side of Booth.

"Hi"he said, lifting his head from the superficial report on the case.

"Hi, Booth" she said, who was smiling more than necessary.

"Bones ... err ... not jump to conclusions and please ... do not freak out. ok? " he said seriously.

Brennan's smile went away

"Freak? how so? " she had been worried.

"Come with me" he was walking through a park to get to where the CSI's were.

"What is it?" She looked and saw a kind of freezer, a decomposing body inside. Beside a hole that probably had housed the freezer hours ago. She joined parts "Taffet?"

"No, Bones. The killer left a letter. For both of us. I have not read." He walked over to a table where they found some evidence and took a paper. Brennan's heart stoped for a moment, she took the letter and began to read mentally, like Booth did.

**_"Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan,_**  
**_I see you found my little gift . The first of many._**

**_Dr. Brennan, I love your books, has excelent ways to kill._**

**_I have been following the partnership of you from the beginning, I must say I'm a big fan. But I envy you Agent Booth, by working with a woman so beautiful, Temperance, I love your eyes._**

**_I watched all the worst murderers, then I warn you that I intend to do exactly as they did ... and are still doing. So be careful with your children, friends, partner, girlfriend/boyfriend._**

**_Oh... Dr. Brennan, yes, I know your little secret._**  
**_Soon, you'll recieve other letters , along with the bodies._**

**_The Copier. '_**

"Booth ... " Brennan was shocked, and afraid.

"Bones, first I will call the FBI and ask protection to Parker, Rebecca and Hannah. I'll put some agents in the lab to make the safety of you" Booth said already calling the FBI.

Brennan stepped aside to try to call Jared. She needed to see him, that he was supporting her.

"Hello?"

"Jared? It's me, Tempe."

"Hi, my love. What's up?"

"Jared, I'm afraid."

"Afraid? Of what?"

"A killer, this threatening us ..."

"When you say "threatening us" ..."

"You are included. Somehow he knows about us. I. .. I'm scared."

-"Tempe, calm down. I'll meet you in the lab, ok?"

"Ok, I'm going there."

"Kisses beautiful."

"Kisses."

She hung up and said to Booth that she was going to Lab. He said okay, actually he did not pay much attention to what she said, was very concerned about the safety of Hannah and Parker.

_* Jeffersonian Institute *_

Brennan arrived and went straight to her office. She needed to talk to him. When hse arrived, she found him lying on the couch.

"Your brother has the same habit of lying on my couch." She said smiling.

"Tempe-Hey! So ... it has your scent, it's good to be here. I just hope this is not the same reason the Seel lies here."

"Jealous? Really?"

"What can I do if I have the most beautiful girlfriend in this world?"

"Haha, to how many you've said that?"

"Just one. The most especial." he looked into her eyes. He saw the fear. He sat on the couch and hit the spot beside him, calling her.

"I am afraid that something happens to you, with Angela, Hodgins with ..."

"Hey, it'll be fine. We're in this together. Let's get it." He gave her a light kiss on her lips. Brennan for the first time that day, felt safe.

She, in an act of impulse, sat on his lap and kissed Jared. A passionate kiss, which was interrupted by the sound of something falling on the floor. They both looked at the door and saw Booth static, with mouth open and a coffee cup on the floor.

"But ... What ... what is this?"

* * *

_**Reviews, please? ^^**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Guest**_  
here!  
**_wisegirl71301_**  
Calm down! Here the update!  
**_BrooklynBryan1301_**  
Here!  
**_Darlingyourewithme_**  
Don't have to wait!  
**_serie-bones_**  
Gracias, espero que te guste!  
**_Guest_**  
I do think that Booth have to open his eyes.  
**_Michaela_**  
Here!  
**_ xoforensicsxo1313_**  
here the update!

**_ pampilot67 _**

Yeah ma'am!

Twisted MusalihYeah, what you gonna do now Booth? hahaha

_**Guest**_

they gonna have some problems in the way, but nothing to serious!

_** FaithinBones**_  
_**Hahaha here! **_

_** cook2**_  
Well, hope you like it_. _

_** brightersunshine** _Here! Of course it's B&B! Don't worry about it!

Thank's a lot guys! here the chapter!

* * *

**_"What ... What's this?"_**

.

.

.

.

Brennan quickly got up and ran her hand over her mouth. Jared sat on the couch in shock and frustrated at the same time.

"Booth ... err ... I ... " Jared interrupted her.

"We are together." Jared said with a smile, looking at Brennan who still look down.

"I kinda figured that out." Booth said sarcasticaly. "I am here concerned with the safety of all of you while you're making out with MY brother on the couch of your office."

"Seeley-Hey, stay calm. I came here because she wanted support. A support you was not giving her, because you were too preoccupied with your girlfriend, Barbie Malibu."

"JARED!" Brennan did not want a fight.

"No, Tempe. He needed to hear that!"

"Really? Well I was wondering what the moral that you have to tell me that. And Padme? She was not the love of your life?"

"I really have no morals, but I'm changing. For her" he pointed to Brennan. "And you also is changing, but unlike me, is for the worse!"

"Enough Jared ! Go home. See you there." Said Brennan.

Jared approached her and gave her a kiss. Just a peck, but Booth did boil with rage. And then Jared left.

"Booth ... I should have told you, I know. But everything happened so ..."

"No." He interrupted. "This was the _"secret"_ that the killer knew?"

"Yes" Said Brennan.

"Ok. Well, I really do not believe it! You could have been with anyone! But he coul_d have save_d the ease with Jared!"

"Booth. Look, we have to solve a murder and a murderer to catch. We can fix it later?"

"Sure ... You are right."

Brennan went toward the platform where the body was already on the table.

"What do we have?" Brennan asked.

"For the dental arch, we get the identity. She was Tamara Buster. 30. She was doctor. Pediatrician."

"Hm ... and the particles?"

"Everything indicates that it was a humid place. By fungi, the body was there for two days after the death. She had a burn on his neck. By fungi was also a place with low light." Hodgins said.

"Okay, agents that will make the safety of you are already here. I have issues to resolve." Booth was leaving lab when a messenger arrived with a box.

"Sorry, who is Temperance Brennan?" The man asked.

"I'm."Booth stopped, puzzled. Brennan walked over to the man and signed a paper and took the package.

The man left and she went to the table. She opened the package inside had a pair of eyes. They could see that it was blue. Temperance screamed. What ere not typical of her. Booth quickly approached. Cam caught the eyes and away from Brennan. A letter dropped on the floor ...

_**"Dr. Brennan,**_

_**I did not say I love your eyes? They are beautiful.**_

_**I see that Agent Booth discovered your secret. But he's fine with that. But what about your boyfriend? Okay? Honestly? he does not deserve you, he do not deserve anything from you.**_

_**Do not worry. My victims are only women, but I can give him a warning.**_

_**Caution.**_

_**The Copier. "**_

Brennan ran to his office to call Jared. One touch, two, three ...

"Hello?" Jared said.

"Thanks God! Jared! Please be careful, he's threatening you."

"He ..?"

" The Killer."

"Tempe, stay calm, okay?"

"Ok. Jared, I ..."

"Bones?" Booth interrupted

"I'll talk to you later, Jar. Kisses."

"Ahhh ... was already talking to your boyfriend. Of course, as I did not realize this before?"

"Booth, Jared has been great to me, ok? He has given me support. And I really enjoy his company."

"Sure you know. Even if you have stayed with my brother, I have to be happy."

"Booth, why do not you just call me a whore?"

"What?" Booth was frightened.

"You, from the time you discovered that I'm with Jared, keep saying that I could have handled the will _AT LEAST_ with him. You speak as if I was sleeped with anyone."

"Bones, that's not what I meant."

"Of course not" the irony was palpable.

"You know what? you get anyone, yes! Only your nights of sex."

"Why, instead of talking about my sex life, you will not go home with_ YOUR_ girlfriend!"

"I really should. At least she's not a cold fish heartless!"

Brennan paused, with tears in her eyes.

"_Damn!_ Bones ... I did not mean it. I. .."

"You mean exactly that. Booth wants to know? I thought you were different. But you're not. I'm going home."

She grabbed her bag, keys and left. Booth stood wondering what he had just done.

oOo

He was sleeping next to Hannah, when his cell phone started ringing. He lifted careful not to wake her up and went to the room. Answered.

"Booth."

_"Seel ..."_

"Jared? what do you want?" Booth was harsh.

_"Is Tempe-with you?"_

"What? She went home four hours ago!"

_"Seeley-... she never arrived."_

* * *

Guys, I'm really great in crimes, but hope you liked! Reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Guys, I know it sucks but I had to update, so please don't hate me. Thank's for the lots and lots of reviews, unfortunately, I couldn't aswer all of them, but thank's! Enjoy...

* * *

"How so she never arrived?"

"I thought she was with you!" Said Jared beginning to worry.

"No. I. .. we fight," Booth spoke with regret in his voice. "She got angry and ... left."

"Seeley ... what you told her?"

"I ... called her cold fish heartless."

"You did what? and you still say that I do not deserve."

"Jared ..."

"No, Seeley. Now, I want found her . Then we'll talk about the rest. What do you think to call Angie. I go into the lab. See if she went back to there."

"Hm ... okay. - Booth heard the line disconnecting and thought. That murderer could be with her. He did not want to think about it. Just called Angela.

"Hello?"A sleepy voice.

"Angela? Booth."

"It's good to have a good reason for waking me up this time."

"Bones is with you?"

"Brenn-? No. She should be home."

"No, she's not."

"How so…"

"We fight, she said she would go home, but she never arrived."

"Booth, do you think ..."

"Unfortunately, yes. I go to the Bureau, see the files in this case. Meet you in the lab?"

"Sure. Right. JACK! Wake up now!" It was the last thing he heard before disconnecting.

oOo

When Booth came into the lab, he saw Jared head down, with tear eyes. Angela stood up and walked toward him .She didn't speak. He just felt the hand of the artist in his face.

"You bastard! How could you call her heartless?"

"Angie ... I ..."

"You know what? I'm tired! since you arrived it's all about living with that blonde thing. You've changed a lot! A lot.

"Angela. Enough. This will not be good for the baby. Nor will bring Tempe back. Let's go to your office."

They all went to Angela's oficce. When they arrived they saw the package on the table. With a letter. Everyone was scared. But they had to know.

Jared took the letter and read it aloud.

"Agent Booth,  
I thought it would be more careful with your Dr., but by the way, now there are things more important to you.  
I have to say that it is very strong. I do not mean physically. But psychologically. Hope you enjoy the little video I made. Just so you miss the kill.  
The Copier "

Everyone looked at Angela and placed the video. Temperance was sitting on it, tied in a chair. A hooded man grabs a wire type, and slope on it, to see what was the giving strong shocks. Soon after he threw water on her. She looked at camera without screaming. Without wanting to show the pain. Because she knew that they would see. Did not want to make them suffer. But a time came when she could not stand and her scream echoed then the screen went black. The Temperance scream echoing in the mind of everyone in the room. Jared turned and punched one of the walls.

"It's your fault! If was not for you, she'd be home! I hate you " Jared said looking at Booth before leaving, he needed fresh air.

Booth stood there, thinking, and remembering the cry that has frightened him. Now the clock was against them.

* * *

So... That's it...


End file.
